This invention relates generally to a tow hook for an automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved tow hook adapted in one mode for use with either a towing line or a tie-down line and in a second mode for use with a tow bar.
An example of a prior art towing hook for pulling a vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,212 issued Feb. 14, 1984 to Hirabayashi et al. The '212 patent discloses a towing hook welded to the underside of a rear portion of a vehicle. The hook is formed of a U-shaped bar with circular section with one end of the hook welded to the bottom of a spare tire housing in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body while the other end is vertically welded to the back side of the spare tire housing. A curved portion of the hook, which is used as a jacking point, projects downwardly from the underside of the vehicle body. A jack is designed to engage the curved portion of the hook.